


It Will Always be You

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Jared and Jensen get into a fight.  Jensen realizes some important things he wants out of life.  But can an accident take all that away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing J2. So if you have any pointers for me it would be greatly appreciated.   
> All mistakes are my own.

Jensen slides into bed next to Jared, who’s soft and warm from sleep. Jared wakes up when he feels Jensen cuddle up against his chest. He lazily strokes Jensen's soft hair, no gel in it yet and when he opens his eyes, Jensen is just staring at him with a soft smile on his face, freckles standing out against his skin and whispers, “good morning, sweetheart.” 

And what a good morning it was. They were both off today, which didn't happen too often, and what was even rarer was that neither one of them had to leave Vancouver for whatever reasons. So they were able to sleep in late and make sweet slow love. 

Now they are both up and eating a late breakfast just basking in each other's presence. 

Jensen looked up at his adorable boyfriend and wondered how lucky he is. It's been a hard road to get where they were. There was a time, right in the beginning, that Jensen wondered if all the heartache and secrecy would be worth it. But now looking at Jared who had jelly all over his face, he couldn't even imagine, nor did he want too, what his life would be like without Jared in it. 

"You're such a dork" said Jensen as he went and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jared replied while looking down at his longtime lover.

"It means you got jelly all over your face." 

Jared gave a sheepish laugh and turned and wiped his face clean. He turned back to find Jensen looking at him with a fond smile on his face. 

"What? Did I miss a spot?" Jared asked while wiping his face some more. 

Jensen came up and grabbed Jared's face giving a chaste kiss on his lips. "Nah, you got it all. I just was thinking how much I love you is all."

Jared returned the kiss "love you too. So you have any plans for today?"

"Nope just hanging out with you. Why? Do you have any?" 

"Not really. I did want to talk to you about something though." Jared said while pulling Jensen over to the couch. 

Jensen smiles and ask "Yeah? Like what?"

"I'll explain later. First I want to fuck you again." Jared said while pushing Jensen on the couch. 

*****

After having a mind blowing round two, Jared was ready to talk. Jensen could tell that whatever Jared wanted to talk about is important based on the way Jared is fidgeting. He could only imagine what was going through Jared's head. Sometimes his "serious talks" were about anything from new sex positions to asking for advice on acting. 

To take Jared out of his misery Jensen initiated the conversation "What did you want to talk about babe?"

Jared took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. They've never really talked about their future together. It was always assumed that they would be together but there was just too many unknowns for Jared to not discuss it. There were also things Jared wanted to get Jensen's opinion about. 

"There's nothing you need to be nervous about. It's just me." Jensen reassured pulling Jared closer. 

"I was just wondering about our future together. We never really talked about what will happen and what we want to happen." 

Jensen took a moment to think about his answer. He honestly never gave much thought about the future. Sure he knew that he wanted Jared in his life and that acting will always be a big part of his life but other than those two things, he doesn't really have an idea about what's going to happen in the future. 

"Well, I haven't really thought about it much. What did you want to know?" Jensen asked. 

Jared gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Just stuff like marriage and kids."

Jensen pulled Jared closer to him and put his arms around him and whispered in his ear "I would love to get married and have kids with you but" Jensen paused and pulled back to look into Jared's eyes to see how happy he looked and knew that what he is about to say would wipe away that happiness away but he knew it had to be said. "but we can't." Jensen felt Jared stiffen in his arms and saw the hurt and sadness appear in his eyes. 

Jared's heart broke the moment he heard Jensen's last words. He didn't understand. He wanted kids and marriage and Jensen wanted them too, so what was the problem?

"I don't understand. If we both want all that than why can't we?" 

Jensen gave a big sigh "we just can't babe. " 

At this Jared pushed Jensen away and got off the couch and looked down at Jensen. "That's not an answer and you know it. Just tell me why and maybe we can come up with a solution."

Jensen heaved another sigh and looked up at his boyfriend, " There is no solution, unless you want to come out and ruin our careers and lose friendships over this."  
Jared looked at Jensen in shock. He never knew Jensen felt this way about coming out. He knew in the beginning that Jensen didn't want to say anything because it was still so new and there was so many problems. But to hear that Jensen would rather hide their relationship and sacrifice marriage and kids, just to keep a job and friends, completely shocked him. 

Jensen saw what those words did to Jared. He felt bad, he truly did, but he knew that they would regret it when they lost their jobs and friends over this. Jensen looked back up when he heard Jared's breath hitch and saw unshed tears shining in his eyes. He stood up and tried to hug Jared but was shocked when he pulled away from him. 

"Babe what's wrong?" 

"I don't care about our fucking job! Don't get me wrong, I love acting, but if I had to choose between that and us, I will always choose us, I will always choose you. How can you think that a job is more important than our relationship? Is that what you really think?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it fucking sounds like. You would rather keep me hidden, your dirty little secret, then let the world know about us. Who gives a fuck what people think. We have enough money saved up that we can start our bar or restaurant or whatever!"

Now Jensen was mad. He knew that Jared was making valid points but he just knew that it was not a good idea to out themselves and Jared wasn't listening to him.   
He grabbed Jared by the shoulders "That’s not true and you know it! We are not going to out ourselves and that’s final!"

Jared was more hurt then angry. He couldn't believe that Jensen was doing this to them. He pushed him off of him and started to walk to the door, putting shoes on and grabbing his wallet and keys. 

"Where are you going?" Jensen asked while following Jared to the door.

"I..I can't stay here right now. You need to decide who or what is more important to you, me or your reputation." 

"Jared that's not fair." 

"Bullshit. What's not fair is having to hide and be a secret. So your choice: me or the job."

With that Jared left slamming the door. 

It was hours later and Jensen was still wondering how this perfect morning turned into such a disaster. If only Jared hadn't started the talk about the future. Then again Jensen knew that it was his own fault. It wasn't that he thought the job was more important; he just didn't want his life to change. He was happy. He had the man of his dreams and a job that he loved. He didn't want to lose either. 

Then he thought about marriage and kids. He could imagine it now: Jared holding a little bundle in his arms, humming to the baby as he rocked it to sleep. He smiled thinking about how wonderful that would be to see. That's when he realized how wrong he was. He was happy with the way things were but he knew that he would be infinitely more happy with coming out and getting married and having kids. He knew what his choice would be, what it would always be. 

He just picked up the phone to call Jared when it started to ring. Jensen, not recognizing the number, was about to ignore the call when he got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Hello?" Jensen answered the phone. 

"Hi. I'm looking for a Mr. Jensen Ackles." a sickly sweet voice said on the other end. 

"This is him. Who's asking?" Jensen didn't really care for pleasantries right now. He wanted to talk to Jared as soon as possible. 

"I'm a nurse here at Vancouver General Hospital. We have a Mr. Jared Padalecki who was just brought in and it's listed here that you are his next of kin. We need you to come down here and fill out some paperwork."

Jensen froze. The hospital? What happened to his Jared? His pulse quickened with the spike of fear and worry that went through him. 

"What… What happened to him?" Jensen asked his voice breaking. 

"I'm sorry but I can't give that information out over the phone. You will have to come down here." 

"I'm on my way." With that Jensen jumped up off the couch and hurriedly grabbed his wallet and keys and put his shoes on. He was out the door and his car in record time. 

While driving to the hospital, Jensen can't help but pray that everything is all right. He knew that if Jared was gone, he couldn’t even think of the word dead, that he would feel it deep within his soul. Plus Jared just couldn't be gone. The last conversation they had was basically him telling Jared that the job and his reputation was more important than Jared. He had to tell Jared, make him understand, that nothing and no one is more important than him. That Jensen will always choose Jared.

With those thoughts going through his head, Jensen finally made it to the hospital. He parked haphazardly, not caring that he is taking up two parking spots, and ran into the hospital. 

He ran up to the nurses station and out of breath asked "I'm here for Jared Padalecki, where is he?"

The nurse looked him up and down and pointed to a waiting room "If you can have a seat over there the doctor will be out to speak to you in a moment."

Jensen wanted to scream at her. He didn't have time to wait. He needed to find Jared, to know that he's okay, that everything will be okay. Knowing that that wasn't a good idea, he turned and went and sat in the waiting room. 

Just like the nurse said, a moment later a doctor came out "Family of Jared Padalecki?" 

Jensen jumped up and walked as fast as he could without running to the doctor. "Is he okay? What happened to him? When can I see him?" Jensen asked, not leaving any time for the doctor to answer them. 

The doctor chuckled "I presume you're Mr. Ackles. Jared has been asking for you. He said that you would be worried." 

Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. If Jared was talking and asking for him that means he's okay. 

"That's me. I'm his partner." Jensen didn't know why he said that. He just knew that he didn't want to hide anymore. Having realized that he wanted everything with Jared no matter what happened and then thinking that something happened to Jared and not being able to tell him that just caused it to come out. 

The doctor gave him a strange look but went on saying "Jared is doing just fine. From what he told me, he was driving and a dog ran out in front of him and he tried to avoid it and hit a tree. He's very lucky, if he was driving any faster then what he was he would have much more serious injuries. However he does have just some minor bruising and some stitches. We will have to keep him over night because he sustained a mild concussion. But other than that he should make a full recovery. Now if you'll follow me I can take you to him." 

Jensen followed the doctor down the hospital hallways and soon came to a stop in front of Jared's room. "Well here we are. If you needed any help please just let the nurses know." With that the doctor turned and left. 

Jensen took a deep breath and opened the door. At first glance there seemed to be nothing wrong with Jared but as he walked closer he could see the bruises on his face. When he got close enough he grabbed Jared's hand and intertwined theirs together. "Hey sweetheart, you awake?" 

Even before opening his eyes, Jared had a huge smile on his face. But once he did open them and saw Jensen standing there, his smile grew even bigger. "Yeah just resting my eyes."

Jensen gave a little chuckle at that "So how are you feeling?"

Jared gave a little sigh "Good all things considered. I'm a little sore and have a headache but the pain medicine is helping a lot." 

"That’s good. The doc says that you can go home tomorrow. What happened? Where did you go when you left?"

Jared knew that they were going to have to talk about the argument. He really wished that it was in the privacy of their own home but it would probably be better to just get everything out in the open sooner rather than later. 

"When I left I drove around for an hour or two and I ended up at a park. I was sitting there watching kids play, watching couples walking around and holding hands laughing and kissing and not worrying what anybody thought. At first I was still so mad at you. I was looking around and thinking that this is what I want and for some reason you didn't want that with me. But the longer I sat there, the more I thought about it. I love you with all my heart and I would rather be with you then be out and proud. So I'm okay with not coming out." 

Jensen couldn't love this man anymore then he did at this moment. Jared was willing to give up things that he has dreamed about since he was a young man all for Jensen. Jensen leaned down and brushed his lips against Jared's. 

"I love you so much babe and that you would be willing to give up marriage and kids for me is proof that you are an amazing human being, but you don't have to give them up." 

Hope blossomed in Jared's chest and his eyes lit up with it as well. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Well I also did some thinking and I want everything with you. I love you Jared. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm happy with the way things are but then I got to thinking about you and having a kid with you and I want that. I want to experience the ups and downs of parenthood. I want to get married to you. And I want to let the world know. If that means losing friends and a job then I don’t give a fuck. I thought I lost you today. I was driving here and all I thought about was how you thought you weren't the most important thing in my life. That I wouldn't be able to tell you that I choose you, that it will always be you." 

*3 months later*

It's been 3 months since the accident and when they decided to come out. The first people they told was their family. Jared's parents had been shocked and it took them awhile to come to terms with them. Jensen had spent many nights just holding Jared and telling him everything will be alright. When they finally accepted them as a couple it was a huge problem weight lifted off of their shoulders. 

When they told Jensen's parents it was them who was shocked. As it turned out Jensen's parents had known all along that they were together because "it shows in your eyes every time you talk about him." 

They then told Eric Kripke. At first he didn't say anything just looked between both of them. After a few nerve wracking minutes he finally spoke "That's not a big surprise. I don't think we will have a problem with the show or anything I mean the fans already think you're together. The only thing we need to worry about is the media."

So with those out of the way it was time to tell the whole world. 

They were sitting in front of an interviewer waiting for her to ask the question they knew was coming. 

"So Mr. Ackles, there have been rumors that are getting married. Can you tell us who the lucky lady is?" asked the very chipper interviewer.   
Jensen looked over at Jared and smiled. "He's not a lady but he does have the hair though."

The interviewer looked between Jensen and Jared "Are you telling me that you're marrying…"

Jensen interrupted her "Yeah I'm marrying Jared Padalecki. We've been together for a long time and, well, it will always be him, so we're just making it official."  
And with that Jensen took Jared's hand. He thought he was happy before but that’s nothing compared to how he's feeling at this moment. He couldn't wait to see what the future holds. 

Fin.


End file.
